


There's Always Next Time

by SammysDove_CrowleysKitten



Series: One-Shots and Such [47]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, BDSM, Bondage, F/M, Safeword Use, Sam gets a bit too rough, Sam's tie, Smut, Spreader Bars, Vaginal Sex, Vibrators, based on an imagine, colors actually but they're the same as safewords, my favorite tie of his, reader calls "red"
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2019-05-15 23:55:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14800356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SammysDove_CrowleysKitten/pseuds/SammysDove_CrowleysKitten
Summary: Based on the imagine: Imagine Sam being apologetic and caring after he got a bit too rough and you had to give him the safe word.





	There's Always Next Time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Shy and Quiet](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Shy+and+Quiet).



> Hey Lovelies,
> 
> Shy and Quiet, I am so so so sorry, I HATE making people wait this long for a request, I got the first little bit of this written and then I got hit with the worst writer's block that I've had in awhile. I hope you like this, I tried to go through and proofread it, but I've been awake for almost twenty hours, so I plan to give it a fresh look in the morning lol

* * *

 

Sam stood over you, admiring his work: Your wrists were cuffed to the bed, your legs were spread with a spreader bar, a breathable ball gag rested firmly in mouth, and his red and gold tie covered your eyes. “So beautiful for me, Baby.” You moaned around the gag, twisting and writhing under the restraints. “Does my little slut wanna be touched?”

 

“Mmm hmm.” You bucked your hips up and he smirked.

 

“Well, in that case, I’ve got just the thing.” He kissed your forehead and you heard him walk away. When he came back, the bar between your legs shifted and something brushed against your clit. Sam flicked on the power and you whined, he had attached your vibrator to the spreader bar. You whimpered and bucked your hips, crying out in pleasure when Sam used the remote to increase the power. “Such a good girl.” He sat back in the chair by your shared bed, palming his hard length through his jeans.

 

~~~

 

Sam watched your body tense and convulse as orgasm after orgasm wracked your body, and he when he felt you couldn’t take anymore, he turned off the vibrator. Sam gently massaged your pussy, brushing his thumb over your clit, and smiling when you bucked your hips again. He leaned in, tenderly kissing your cheek and pressing a kiss to your ball gag before removing it. “You did so well, Babygirl.”

 

“Thank you, Sir.” You panted.

 

“I want you on your knees, Baby, can you hold yourself up?”

 

“Think so.” Balancing on shaky limbs, you lifted yourself into the requested position, and planted your palms on the mattress as firmly as you could. Before you could react, and Sam grabbed your hips, burying himself inside of you in one quick thrust. “Ahh!” You cried, face-planting into the mattress, which didn’t seem to slow Sam at all. He pounded into you roughly, not noticing your failed attempts to lift yourself back up. Your back and neck were at an odd angle and it was quickly starting to hurt, making you thankful when he pulled out of you, though it didn’t last long.

 

“I want to cum in that beautiful ass, Baby.” He grabbed the bottle of lube from the nightstand, placing a medium bead on his finger and working his cock into your ass. You closed your eyes, desperate to get through it out of want for making Sam happy, though the stretch and burn was starting to be a bit too much. “Fuck you feel so good.” You managed to calm yourself enough to tolerate the position he currently had you in, but when he pulled you up with your back against his chest and his hand on your throat, the new angle was more than you could take.

 

You whimpered, crushing your eyes shut and yelping the one word you’d never before needed, “Red.” Sam’s thrusts immediately halted, and his hand loosened around your throat, his dominant demeanor vanishing in an instant. “I’m sorry, I’m sorry, Sam, I’m so sorry.” You sobbed, tears starting to course down your cheeks, your breathing picking up.

 

“Shh, Hey, Hey, Hey, Baby it’s okay. I’m gonna pull out okay.”

 

“No, it hurts.”

 

“I know, Baby, I’m sorry, but it’ll feel better if I pull out okay?” You nodded, whimpering again when he removed himself. You were quickly wrapped in his arms, being cradled by the man you loved, and you felt horrible.

 

“I’m sorry if I disappointed you.” You avoided eye contact, burying your face in his chest.

 

“Y/N, Baby I need you to look at me.” His voice was shaking a little and you looked up, seeing tears standing in the corners of his eyes. “I love you so much, and I’m so sorry I hurt you, Sweetheart.” He stroked your hair, drying away your tears with his thumb, “Using your colors is nothing you should ever be sorry for. Sex isn’t just about me, I want you to enjoy it too.” You nodded and he leaned in to kiss the tip of your nose. “Can you forgive me?”

 

“I forgive you… Um, I just needed more lube I think.”

 

His shoulders dropped a little, and he sighed. “I didn’t really work you open either, I was being selfish, and I can’t tell you enough how sorry I am, Baby.”

 

“I know… I love you, Sammy.”

 

“I love you too, Babygirl, more than anything in the world… Can I try to make it better?”

 

“What do you mean?”

 

He laid you beside him, careful as he set you on your backside, and rested his arm around your waist, snuggling you gently. “I can run you a bath, or give you a massage, maybe go get your favorite snacks from the store and watch movies with you, whatever you need.”

 

“Thank you, Honey… Can we take a bath together?”

 

“Of course, I’ll go run it right now.” He kissed your forehead and climbed off the bed, going to the run the bath, making sure it wasn’t too hot or cold. Once full, Sam came back into the room and carefully scooped you into his arms bridal style, slowly lowering you into the water. “How does that feel?”

 

“It’s feels good, thank you, Sam.” He knelt beside the tub, leaning over the edge and kissing your temple as he reached for the washcloth on the other side. He wet the cloth, adding a small mound of your body wash to the center, and began slowly moving it across your skin, thoroughly and gently cleaning you.

 

“I know you’ll get tired of hearing this soon, but I’m so sorry I hurt you, Y/N. Please tell me you know I’d never hurt you on purpose.”

 

“I know you wouldn’t, and I know you feel bad, but you’re taking care of me now, and you stopped the second I said “red”. I think that counts for something.” You gave him a small smile, and he rinsed away the soap on your skin, wrapping his arms around you and holding you to him.

 

“I don’t deserve you, Baby.” He kissed your jawline, cheek, and neck a few more times before you offered him your lips, which he kissed with so much care. “Do you still want me to take a bath with you?”

 

“Yeah, if you want, I mostly just want you to hold me.”

 

“I’ll hold you for as long as you need, Sweetheart.” You leaned forward and Sam slipped in behind you, settling you on his lap, and holding you safely in his arms, leaning back so you could be more comfortable. “I love you.”

 

“I love you too, Sammy. Thank you for making me feel better.”

 

He nuzzled your neck with his nose, kissing you once more, “I never should’ve made you feel bad in the first place, I should’ve paid more attention to my girl, and I should’ve taken more time with you.”

 

“There’s always next time,” You shrugged, blushing. “I mean, I wanna wait a little bit, but there could be a next time if you wanted.”

 

“I’m gonna make you feel so amazing next time, and then even more amazing to make up for this.” He rested his head on top of yours, and sighed. “Just one more… I’m sorry.”

 

“I know, my love.” You snuggled closer against his chest, closing your eyes and yawning, as Sam let handfuls of water trail over your body, keeping the part of you warm that was exposed to the cooler bathroom air.


End file.
